El Estigma
by AliCe-Ahtziry-WhitLock-DarCy
Summary: Si hay un final feliz hasta para un Estigma de la sociedad como yo, para alguien rechazado por la sociedad misma. Entonces todo es posible ¿No?. Para TheEvanescenceFanficContest
1. Chapter 1

**The Evanescence Fanfic Contest**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia enteramente le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia y sus locuras son de mi invension. No lo copies.**

**Nombre del Fic: El Estigma.**

**Nombre del Autor/es: AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.**

**Número de Palabras: 8326 [Según OpenOffice].**

**Advertencias: Algunas situaciones subiditas de tono, nada que no pueda soportarse.**

**Pareja Elegida: Alice y Jasper.**

**Canción en la que se inspiró: My Inmortal **—** Evanescence.**

**Nota de autor: Cuando me hicieron saber de este Contest, estaba tan emocionada que al instante comencé a escribir y mentiría al decir que solo me he inspirado en "My inmortal" para escribir el Shot, porqué a medida que las emociones van apareciendo, una canción distinta sonaba en mi celular. Unas de ellas son: **_My inmortal _—_ Evanescence, One more time _—_ kim hyun joong, Swan Lake _—_ Dark Moor, Snow White Queen _—_ Evanescence, Going Under _—_ Evanescence, __Silky Heart _—_ Yui Horie, Angel of mine _—_ Evanescence, The phantom agony _—_ Epica, vermatchis der sonne _—_ Lacrimosa. _**Esas son las que escuché mientras escribia y según era la canción era la emoción que dominaba, no sé, nunca antes me había conectado así con la musica al escribir, así que les recomiendo que las escuchen para que disfruten mas del fic. En mi perfil voy a poner los links a los videos de Youtube ¿ok?. Bien, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**

I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears, I would give the very breath from my chest to give you all the things that my mind couldn't bear. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone.

These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase. — **My Inmortal [Evanescence]**.

* * *

**El Estigma.**

**.**

El sonido casi nasal de el timbre de la escuela, anunciaba que las clases por el día de hoy habían terminado. Hoy no era un día especial, vamos ni siquiera es un día lindo, si asomase la cara por las ventanas ahora, mismo me encontraría con que el clima es tan bueno como mi suerte. O sea gris. Fin de la historia.

Pero de cualquier manera ¿Qué se puede esperar de un lugar cómo Forks?. Si no es mas que una cloaca en esta sociedad de vil mierda. Inclusive las personas aquí son ratas de tamaño descomunales, exactamente como las que te encuentras en las obscuras y húmedas cañerías, porqué si; además de todo Forks es un pueblo en el que el 85% del año esta lloviendo y en el 15% restante solo hace frío, sin lluvias, pero frío.

En fin, no es que me queje del clima, en realidad yo me quejo de todo. Busco individualidad y como consecuencia eso me trae ser un _stigma_ social, una inadaptada, una chica loca. Para ser breve, diré que soy la chica que llama tú atención en cuanto entras al salón de clases en el que estoy y eso es por el simple hecho de que físicamente llamaré tu atención al instante.

Para empezar, llevó siempre ropa negra, lo hago principalmente porqué el color negro es mi favorito, pero también porqué me ayuda a mantener mas calor en mi cuerpo. De allí, pasamos a mis lentes de montura gruesa y de color negros, no tengo la vista tan dañada, pero amo leer Mangas y además hago muchos dibujos de estilo Anime, así que es necesario que proteja mi vista. Y finalmente tenemos que mi estatura es de 1:55 Metros, con las facciones del rostro afiladas, la piel blanca como el papel y el cabello negro como la tinta. Un detalle extra podría ser que nunca jamas me veras sonreír, a menos claro que sea una sonrisa sarcástica.

Bueno, ese bicho raro soy yo. Alice Cullen. Y si quieren saber la cantidad de amigos que tengo... Solo sé que en Facebook aparece 368, pero de ellos solo conozco a unos cuantos, así que la referencia de Facebook viene siendo totalmente errónea.

— Cullen, — La voz del profesor Morris me hizo dar un salto en mi silla y mis lapices de dibujo cayeron al suelo. — no olvidé entregar su ensayo sobre el libro de este mes, es para la próxima clase. Ahora hagame el favor de retirarse.

— No lo olvidaré profesor. — dije intentando que mi voz no sonara como un ladrido.

Rápidamente recogí mis lapices del piso y los metí en mi mochila para finalmente salir, de la ahora vacía, clase de Literatura.

Pasé por los igualmente vacíos pasillos de la escuela y no me detuve hasta que me encontré en la entrada de esta, allí me entretuve colocándome los audífonos y dando play a la canción Vermothnis Der Sonne de Lacrimosa.

El Gothic Metal, es con mucho mi genero favorito de musica. Me relaja y me inspira a escribir; entre mis favoritos puedo nombrar a Evanescence, Lacrimosa, Tarja Turen, Epica, Sirenia, Leave Eyes y Dark Moor. Aunque son muchos mas son estos en especial los que me llegan profundamente, el sonido de sus instrumentos me relaja y altera de una forma que solo podría hacerlo una buena dosis de heronia intravenosa y son las voces en estilo la Bella y la Bestia, que es con agudos y graves los que hacen que mi corazón se altere aun mas que en una montaña rusa.

Me gusta ese sentimiento, porqué hasta hace tiempo solía sentir mi corazón de una manera mas fuerte, de hecho estaba tan acostumbrada a los latidos emocionados y a la adrenalina que me recorría el cuerpo entero que desde que eso se fue, parece como si algo de mi se hubiera ido también, ese motor que impulsaba a mi corazón parece que se averió y la única persona que era capaz de repararlo se ha ido también.

Y lo que mas me mata es que no tuvo siquiera el valor de marcharse lejos, al contrarió esta siempre rondando por allí y asesinando lentamente mi ya de por si muerto corazón. Es por eso que me he refugiado en el dibujo y en el Gothic Metal sólo para saber que realmente estoy con vida.

Avancé con pasos lentos por las mojadas aceras, por suerte para mi no llovía a cantaros, solamente caía una fina brizna que bien podría ser ignorada.

En momentos como este, era cuando aprovechaba para pensar en el pasado, echaba un pequeño vistazo a todo aquello que mi corazón había bloqueado por mi bien y me torturaba a mi misma hasta llegar a casa y una vez allí volvía a guardar bajo llave todos esos malos recuerdos.

Sin embargo hoy no fue así.

Al doblar la esquina y pasar por la casa que mas aparecía en mis muy vividas pesadillas, me encontré precisamente con el motivo numero uno de que esas pesadillas existieran. Eran nada mas y nada menos que Jasper Whitlock y María Saint.

Suspiré profundamente y apresuré el paso. Si tenía suerte, podía pasar desapercibida para ellos y de esa manera me evitaría un momento bochornoso. Pero como he dicho antes, mi suerte es gris igual que el cielo en Forks.

— Eh Alice, ¿caminas sola?. Debe ser deprimente, al menos deberías conseguirte a un novio emo como tú, así darías menos lastima.

Las palabras de María eran directas, hirientes y sin el menor toque de delicadeza. ¿Y ella se llamaba a si misma mujer?. Es una suerte para mi no ser un chico, en especial no ser el chico que la abraza con sus blancos y fuertes brazos. Jasper Whitlock.

El chico _Sol_ como solía llamarlo en mi fuero interno con anterioridad, porqué a pesar de que ahora me ve y agacha la mirada o que sencillamente me ignora, antes fuimos muy amigos; de hecho el fue para mi mas que un amigo y yo fui para el una muñeca con la cual se cansó de jugar. Prefirió ir tras las faldas de su nueva dueña.

— Si, no todas necesitamos a un hombre para levantar el rostro ¿sabes?. — contesté sin dejar de caminar y con la vista fija en el cielo gris. — De hecho solo tu lo necesitas para pavonearte de aquí para allá como gallina a punto de poner un huevo especialmente grande.

En instantes así, agradecía con toda mi alma que Rosalie, la novia de mi hermano Emmett me enseñara como defenderme de las chicas con lengua de serpiente.

— ¿Intentas ser graciosa?. — espetó, pero después soltó una risotada. — No, espera solo sigues siendo el mismo elfo de siempre, que cree que con palabras supuestamente inteligentes va a borrar tu horrible persona.

— María es hora de entrar a casa, nos estamos empapando.

Y eso bastó para que mi replica se quedara atorada en mi garganta a modo de nudo. Su sola voz seguía causando estragos en mi y eso no era bueno.

Aceleré el paso entonces y no volví la cabeza ni una vez hasta que hube entrado a mi casa, la cual se encontraba exactamente a lado de la suya.

Cerré con un portazo y pegué mi cuerpo a la puerta, luego me resbale hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Tenía los ojos húmedos y aun podía sentir el horrible nudo en mi garganta. ¿Cuándo pararía todo esto?. En serio, han pasado dos años y ¿no logró superarlo?. Soy una completa masoquista, no cabe duda.

— ¿Alice?, ¿eres tú Alice? — Al escuchar la voz de mi madre me levante de un salto y me seque los ojos con las mangas de mi suéter. No era necesario que Esme sufriera conmigo.

En realidad ella y el Doctor Carlisle Cullen no eran mis padres, así como Emmett y Edward no eran mis hermanos, no biológicamente, pero yo los amaba como tal a todos. La familia Cullen me había acogido en su casa a la edad de siete años y de eso han pasado casi quince años.

A mis verdaderos padres no puedo verlos jamas, en primera por que mi madre esta muerta y mi padre se encuentra en un hospital psiquiátrico. La historia de mi vida antes de los Cullen, es corta pero significativa, al grado de causarme grandes traumas psicológicos.

Mis padres nunca fueron normales, mamá estaba siempre llorando por los rincones o demasiado nerviosa como para pasar tiempo conmigo y papá estaba siempre en el trabajo, había veces que desaparecía por días o por semanas; las pocas veces que estaba con nosotras en casa casi no hablaba con nosotras. Visto desde esta perspectiva se podría decir que nada malo pasaba, pero lo que yo no sabía era que el trabajo de mi padre era ser un asesino a sueldo y como todo lo que empieza mal, siempre termina mal; Mi papá terminó volviéndose loco.

Tal vez en ese entonces yo no sabia lo que el termino _locura _puede abarcar, pero ahora sé que es algo en verdad malo, dañino, peligroso y por supuesto destructivo. En un ataque de locura mi padre asesinó a mi madre. Por suerte no frente a mis ojos, pero sé que el lo hizo y creo que con eso basta.

— Soy yo mamá — dije y me apresuré a caminar en dirección a las escaleras para que de ese modo ella no pudiera distinguir que mis ojos estaban enrojecidos.

— ¿A dónde vas cielo, acaso no vas a comer?. — preguntó al verme pasar como rayo por la puerta de la cocina.

— En realidad no tengo hambre. — respondí sin detenerme. — Tengo mucha tarea que hacer, bajare en cuanto haya terminado.

Por suerte ella no me detuvo, me dejó huir y refugiarme en mi habitación, donde lejos de ponerme a hacer la tarea, descargué mi bola de sentimientos contenidos en una hoja de papel leyer, con mis lapices de dibujo y con el gothic metal resonando a todo volumen en mis oídos.

Cuando llegué a casa de los Cullen, mis hermanos y mis padres eran muy cariñosos conmigo, tanto que por primera vez llegue a sentir lo que es una verdadera familia, no obstante en la escuela todos se burlaban de mi, decían que era mis papas verdaderos no me amaban y me habían regalado con los Cullen por eso.

¿Qué podían saber esos niños sobre mi verdadera familia?. Ellos solo sabían hablar y decir tonterías. Muchas de las cuales me habían hecho correr al servicio de chicas y llorar.

Emmett y Edward siempre que podían me defendían de esa gente, pero ellos no estaban en mi salón de clases, por lo tanto no podían hacer nada allí.

Entonces lo conocí. Fue en un día particularmente frío y gris, los niños se metían conmigo como de costumbre, pero ese día había una sola persona que no lo hizo; un niño, un hermoso niño, de cabellos color del sol y sonrisa deslumbrante, con juguetones ojos verdes que me miraban sin entender porqué los demás se burlaban de mi.

El había estado ausente en la escuela dos semanas, ya que había estado en el hospital por baricela y como antes de que los Cullen me adoptaran yo vivía en Port Angeles, era imposible que me conociera.

— ¿Por qué se burlan de ella?. — había dicho molesto e instantáneamente todos se callaron. Al parecer era el cabecilla de la clase o su mirada enojada era bastante aterrador para los demás chicos, que eran al menos un palmo mas bajos que él.

— Quedate a mi lado, — dijo alargando su mano hacia mi. — no dejaré que nadie te moleste.

Yo sonreí, me frote los ojos con la mano izquierda y tomé su mano.

— Soy Jasper Whitlock — dijo con una sonrisa una vez que nos sentamos en nuestras sillas.

— Yo soy Alice Bran... Cullen. — Me corregí y sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¿Cullen?. ¿Eres prima o familiar de Emmett y Edward Cullen?. — Preguntó con curiosidad y alzando una ceja. Lo cual me hizo reír, por lo general un niño no suele hacer tal gesto.

— Son mis hermanos. — dije cuando me di cuenta que él seguía esperando por una respuesta.

— ¿Hermanos?. Cielos, he vivido a lado de los Cullen desde que nací, no tenía idea de que tuvieran una hermana tan linda. — dijo y me guiño un ojo.

— Si, ellos en realidad son mis hermanos adoptivos. — dije en un tono bajo y con la mirada fija en un chicle pegado al suelo.

— Oh, entiendo. — estaba esperando el rechazo por su parte, pero me sorprendí cuando él continuó: — Ya decía yo que alguien tan linda no podía ser una Cullen. — fue su respuesta y yo me emocioné.

Había esperado una burla, un rechazo o mínimo un gesto de desaprobación, nunca espere un elogió y además una sonrisa.

En verdad ese niño era sorprendente.

Los años comenzaron a pasar y cada vez Jasper y yo eramos mas unidos, no solo por el hecho de que nuestras casas estuvieran una a lado de la otra, también porqué nuestras habitaciones lo estaban. Si por las noches yo tenía un mal sueño, al día siguiente el me reconfortaba y hacía que me olvidara de ello. O si sus padres una noche discutían, al día siguiente yo lo intentaba alegrar. Nos protegíamos mutuamente y era hermoso.

Cada vez que él lloraba, cuando se sentía enfermo o cuando simplemente quería asesinar a alguien por algún motivo, yo estaba allí para regresarlo a la tierra. Sólo tenía que sostener su mano y obligarlo a que me mirara para que todo volviera a estar bien.

En cuarto año de primaria, nos enseñaron como hacer un teléfono casero con un par de vasos de plástico y un trozo de hilo. Así creamos nuestro propio medio de comunicación y no importa que hora fuera podíamos hablar. Aun si era a mitad de la noche y yo despertaba con la imagen de mis padres aun fresca en la retina, él estaba allí para mi. Solo tenia que lanzar unas cuantas piedrecitas a su ventana y él se asomaba. Despeinado y somnoliento, pero me escuchaba.

A los doce años entramos a la secundaria y con excusas de hacer la tarea Jasper se pasaba todo el día conmigo en casa o yo en la suya. Salíamos de vez en cuando a pasear en bicicleta y otras veces hacíamos campamentos en la sala de mi casa, a las que siempre Emmett y Edward nos suplicaban para entrar y cuando lo hacían nos asustaban con historias de fantasmas hasta dejarnos sin poder dormir del miedo.

Durante nuestro segundo año de secundaria, un chico se atrevió a invitarme a salir. Se llamaba James y era un estudiante de preparatoria. Yo lo rechacé por dos motivos, el primero era que no quería dejar de pasar todo mi tiempo con mi mejor amigo Jasper y el segundo era porqué jamas había besado a un chico antes y él era de preparatoria, obviamente había besado ya a muchas chicas.

— Eso es ridículo Alice, no puede ser ese el verdadero motivo por el cual lo rechazas. — había dicho Jasper cuando le expuse mis motivos para rechazar a James.

Era una de esas tardes raras en las que hacía calor y ambos nos encontrábamos en el parque, tirados sobre una manta a cuadros rojos y blancos mientras disfrutábamos un picnik preparado por mi madre Esme.

— Es en serio Jasper, ¿Qué se supone que haré cuándo él quiera besarme eh?. — pregunté molesta. — ¿Qué tal si accidentalmente lo muerdo?, ¿O si me huele la boca? O peor, ¿Qué tal si intenta meter su lengua en mi boca?. — señalé mis labios y ligeramente abrí la boca.

— Bueno, pues tú...

— ¿Debo mover mis labios con exageración como salé en las películas? — lo interrumpí e imite el movimiento exagerado de las películas con mis labios. — O ¿Sólo debo quedarme quieta como Sailoor Moon cuando Tuxedo Mask la besa?.

— No creo que eso sea...

— No, definitivamente no quiero salir con él, puede que...

— Si quiera ¡escuchame! — gritó él y en ese momento tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me tapo la boca. — No creo que eso sea algo que tienes que pensar, simplemente se da y por instinto se sabe que hacer ¿no?.

Quitó entonces su mano de mi boca y yo lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué es esa nota dudatoria al final?. — pregunté. — ¿Tampoco haz besado a nadie?. — pregunté conteniendo una risa.

— Bueno no, pero ¿qué tiene eso?, tampoco es el fin del mundo ¿o si?.

Solté una risita nerviosa y el me miró feo, pero eso solo me hizo reír mas.

— ¿De qué te ríes?. Acaso eres una experta señorita _¿debo mover mis labios o quedarme quieta? _—dijo imitando mi voz en un tono chillón.

— No digo que lo sea, simplemente yo...

No pude continuar hablando ya que en ese momento sus labios apresaron los mios en un beso tierno y que nos sorprendió a ambos pero que tal y como él había dicho se dio de manera natural.

Al separarnos, ambos estábamos sonrojados y evitábamos que nuestras miradas se toparan.

— ¿Cómo estuvo?. — preguntó y sus mejillas se encendieron aun mas.

— Bien, supongo.

De cualquier manera decidí no salir con James, él no era un chico que me gustaba. Y con Jasper las cosas continuaron igual que siempre, lo cual era una suerte.

Y a los diecisiete años, Jasper y yo nos topamos con nuestro primer Hentai, debido a que ambos amábamos los animes. Estábamos en mi habitación, viendo una supuestamente _inocente _serie de anime, cuando las cosas se pusieron un tanto mas calientes. El anime en si era romántico y por lo tanto las escenas de sexo lo fueron también.

Al terminar de ver eso, tanto Jasper como yo nos mirábamos avergonzados. Jasper había tenido ya una que otra novia y yo había tenido dos novios. Pero nunca habíamos tenido sexo.

— Sabes, — dije con valentía. — nosotros nos dimos nuestro primer beso juntos ¿recuerdas?.

— Lo recuerdo — contestó sin quitar la vista del monitor, en el cual ahora aparecían los créditos del anime con una muy alegre canción en japones. — fue algo raro de hecho. — rió con nerviosismo y yo me mordí el labio.

— Totalmente extraño. — respondí con una sonrisa.

Él seguía con la mirada fija en el monitor de la computadora portátil, así que aproveché para levantarme y ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Me temblaban las piernas y estaba muy excitada, por lo que habíamos visto, pero también al imaginar a Jasper desnudo.

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, avancé hasta él y me quité la blusa en el camino, podía escuchar los latidos de mi frenético corazón en los oídos, pero eso no me detuvo. Me planté frente a él y lo obligue a mirarme.

Sus ojos ardieron entonces y el deseó se reflejaba en su rostro entero.

— A-Alice. — tartamudeó. — ¿Qué.. ha-ha...ces?.

— Bueno yo... pen...pensé que... si tuvimos nuestro primer beso juntos, esto... — clavé mi vista en el suelo y dije: — esto también podríamos hacerlo juntos.

— ¿E...Estas segura?. — preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— Lo estoy. — afirmé con mas valor del que sentía en realidad.

De esa manera tuvimos nuestra primera experiencia sexual y estábamos tan nerviosos que a penas y lo disfrutamos.

Jamas volvimos a hablar de ello claro y tampoco se repitió. Todo volvió a la normalidad, eramos solo Alice y Jasper, los mejores amigos. Eso hasta que ella apareció y mi mundo se fue a la mierda.

Fue un año después de eso cuando la conocimos, dijo llamarse María y acababa de mudarse a Forks, venía del sur de Tejas y vivía a solo dos calles de nuestras casas. Así que nosotros quisimos ser sus amigos.

Por supuesto ella de inmediato se fijo en lo apuesto que era mi mejor amigo, porqué bueno, no todos los días ves a un chico de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, piel blanca y un cuerpo de infarto. Y ella también notó algo que yo no había notado en todos mis años a lado de Jasper. Yo lo amaba, con locura y no conocía la vida sin él.

Y fue así como todo comenzó a desmoronarse. Cada vez ella quería pasar mas tiempo con Jasper y me excluía a mi y cuando salíamos a algún lado ella se pegaba a nosotros, o mejor dicho se pegaba a él como con goma.

Día con día mi coraje iba en aumento y ella disfrutaba con ello, lentamente la Alice buena, la Alice normal se estaba convirtiendo en este Estigma social que es ahora, con cada palabra que ella pronunciaba me ponía de mal humor y cada vez mi paciencia era un grado mas baja.

Pero el día que la bomba de tiempo en mi interior explotó, fue cuando ella descubrió mi verdadera naturaleza, supo que era adoptada y no solo eso, si no que mi madre estaba muerta y mi padre en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Ella vino a mi casa entonces, se burló de mi y me dijo un sinfín de insultos, insultó a mi madre y eso ya no lo toleré.

No me importo si mis brazos eran débiles y cortos, yo los utilice para golpear su _lindo _rostro y tampoco me importo si mis dedos no eran lo suficientemente largos, yo los usé para presionar su largo cuello.

Estaba totalmente fuera de control y aunque ella intentaba defenderse y gritaba por ayuda, yo no me detenía, nunca fui violenta, pero no soportaría que una niñata se burlara de mi madre.

Jasper llegó entonces y literalmente arrancó a María de mis manos. Ella lloraba y me acusaba de ser una loca paranoica, que únicamente ella había ido a hacer la tarea conmigo y yo me había puesto violenta.

— Sabes que no es así Jasper. — había chillado yo para que él me creyera.

— No sé que pensar Alice, tú nunca haz sido de las que recurren a la violencia. ¿por qué actuaste así?. —me preguntó sin soltar a María, quien lloraba como una Magdalena.

— Ha sido mi culpa Jasper. — lloriqueó María y tanto Jasper como yo la miramos.

— Le he confesado que me gustas, — su voz era un graznido horrible. — pero ella me dijo que me alejara de ti o me mataría con sus propias manos, — se cubrió los ojos con supuesto terror y continuó hablando. — creí que bromeaba y le dije que no eras suyo, que tú podías elegir, pero ella se puso como loca y me grito que eras suyo y que si pensaba interponerme entonces me mataría. Comenzó a golpearme entonces.

Yo me encontraba boquiabierta.

— Jasper, tú no puedes creer una cosa como esa. — dije con lágrimas en los ojos. — ella se metió con mi madre, con mi verdadera madre, ella dijo cosas horribles.

— Alice — habló él pasando un brazo por el hombro de ella. — ¿Cómo puede saber María algo de tus verdaderos padres?. No estaba aquí cuando tú llegaste.

— No sé como lo supo, pero es la verdad. — supliqué porqué me creyera, hasta me tiré de rodillas al suelo, pero él se limitó a dar media vuelta y llevarse a María consigo.

— Te desconozco Alice. — había dicho antes de irse.

En ese momento mi corazón colapsó. Jamas volvió a ser el mismo. Inclusive ahora, dos años después, mi corazón sigue siendo distante.

Terminé de dibujar y guardé las hojas en mi block, me froté los ojos después y mire por la ventana.

La luz de la luna se colaba por entre las cortinas blancas, pero no fue eso lo que me hizo mirar a la ventana, si no que un sonido peculiar, al que estuve acostumbrada de niña pero que no había vuelto a escuchar en años. Era el sonido de piedrecillas de rió golpeando contra el cristal de mi ventana. Era la manera en que Jasper y yo nos comunicábamos.

Me arranqué los audífonos de los oídos y me quedé en silencio, en espera de que el sonido volviera, quería estar segura de que no estaba alucinando.

Jasper y yo no habíamos vuelto a hablar desde aquel día y justo un mes después de ese horrible acontecimiento él y María comenzaron a salir. Desde entonces han estado juntos.

El sonido volvió a escucharse y yo di un respingo, era real.

Me puse en pie y con pasos temblorosos me dirigí a la ventana.

Tomé aire profundamente antes de apartar las cortinas y abrir la ventana de un tirón. Hacía tanto que no abría esa ventana.

Tardé un poco mas de lo normal en elevar la vista por completó, pero cuando mi vista estuvo a la altura de la ventana de Jasper, me sorprendió mucho verlo allí. Era real, no estaba alucinando ¿o si?.

Me regaló una tímida sonrisa, pero no se la correspondí, ¿quién mierda se creía?. Al ver que no le regresaba la sonrisa, la suya se esfumó. Se agachó y por un momento solo vi su espalda, su ancha y varonil espalda.

Al erguirse de nuevo, traía en sus manos un par de vasos de plástico unidos por un trozo enorme de hilo.

Arrugué el entrecejo, pues no entendía nada. Él suspiró y me lanzó uno de los vasos para que yo lo atrapara, sin embargo no lo hice. No porqué no lo hubiera podido agarrar, si no porqué sencillamente no quería hacerlo.

Él lo intentó una vez mas y esta vez consiguió que el vaso se atorara en mi ventana. Alzó el pulgar entonces y se llevó el vaso a la boca.

Probablemente esperaba que yo lo imitara, que me llevara el vaso al oído tal y como lo hacíamos de niños. Pero estaba muy equivocado si es lo que esperaba. Rodé los ojos y cerré la ventana de mi habitación, sin detenerme a mirar su rostro, sin embargo, solía conocerlo también que estoy segura que se había quedado con el rostro inexpresivo e inmóvil.

Me alejé de la ventana y me llevé una mano al corazón, estaba vivo, podía sentirlo, el latir era rápido como el aleteó de un ave, parecía que ese trozó de mi que se marchó con él había decidido regresar, pero por mucho que me gustara la sensación, no permitiría a Jasper entrar de nuevo en mi vida.

Mi sol personal, la persona en la que mas confiaba, la persona a quien amaba me había abandonado y ahora no había nada que hacer. ¿Por qué no podía solo largarse con su noviecita y dejarme en paz?. Aquí nadie lo necesitaba.

A regañadientes saqué de mi mochila el libro de Angeles y Demonios. Había elegido ese libro para la materia de Literatura y ahora tenía que escribir un ensayo sobre ese libro y apenas y lo había comenzado. Debía aprovechar y leerlo ahora, de esa manera mantendría mi mente apartada de la ventana frente a la mía.

Sin embargo, no podía concentrarme en la lectura, no importaba lo mucho que me esforzara en centrar mi mente en Robert Langdon y su búsqueda de símbolos, de todas maneras él continuaba apareciendo en mi mente, con su sonrisa sincera y sus cabellos color del sol.

Deje como imposible la lectura y cerré los ojos para disfrutar un poco mas de la imagen de Jasper que mi mente me regalaba. ¿Siempre fue tan hermoso?. ¿O en un intento de complicarme mas la existencia mi imaginación le ha aplicado photoshop para hacerlo aun mas apuesto?.

Pensar en él solo me causaría dolor innecesario y probablemente tendría pesadillas; pero por una vez eso no me importó, sólo quería una vez mas verlo bajo mis pupilas, verlo sonriendo para mi, verlo alzando la ceja en señal de duda o verlo fruncir los labios mientras se concentraba en algo. Mañana podían venir todo tipo de castigos, hoy únicamente quería sentir mi recién reparado corazón latir con fuerza antes de que fuera brutalmente asesinado una vez mas por la mañana.

Solté un suspiro al recordar el rostro de Jasper cuando había hecho alguna de sus travesuras y debíamos escondernos, y mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes cuando el rostro lleno de deseó apareció nítidamente bajo mis pupilas.

Repentinamente mi garganta estaba seca y me aferraba a esa imagen con todas mis fuerzas, hacía tanto que no pensaba en eso. Había intentado plasmar esa imagen en mis dibujos, pero no tuve éxito, era imposible, su mirada era única, especial e irrepetible, no importa cuanto lo intentara. Esa imagen jamas volvería a verla, ni siquiera en mis dibujos.

Acaricié mi cuello con las yemas de mis dedos, intentando imitar los que en su momento fueron las tímidas caricias de Jasper. Lentamente bajé hasta mis senos, habían crecido considerablemente desde la vez que Jasper y yo habíamos estado juntos, desde esa sola vez que se convirtió en mi primera y única experiencia sexual.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de mi habitación y yo di un saltó en mi cama. El libro cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo que de hecho me sorprendió. Inmediatamente alejé las manos de mis senos y con nerviosismo me removí incomoda. ¿Acaso, podría ser él?.

Me golpe mentalmente, no podía ni pensar en ello, no solo era imposible, si no que además era algo que no podía permitir.

— Alice, ¿Estas allí?. — La voz de Esme me tranquilizó y decepcionó al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?. Empezaba a ser vulnerable una vez mas, no podía permitir que eso pasara.

— Estoy aquí mamá, ¿Qué ocurre?. — pregunté con fingida naturalidad.

La puerta se abrió y Esme sonriendo entró con una bandeja en las manos.

— No comiste nada por la tarde y ya es muy tarde y tampoco bajaste a cenar. — Explicó al tiempo que desocupaba mi escritorio para colocar la bandeja allí. — Debes estar muy ocupada con tú tarea, así que te traje la cena.

— Muchas gracias Mamá. — Agradecí con sinceridad. — No sé que va a ser de mi cuando salga de la universidad y vaya a vivir por mi cuenta.

Esme rió y se aproximó a mi con pasos lentos.

— Te llamaré cada día para asegurarme que haz comido — declaró como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

— Te lo agradezco mucho Mamá. — La abracé con fuerza y ella correspondió a mi abrazo. Estaba siendo una idiota al usar a Esme para huir de los fantasmas de mi pasado, pero no tenía mas opción, ella era ahora mi puerto seguro, lugar que algún tiempo Jasper ocupó.

— Son tostadas con mermelada de uva, tu favorita. — deshice nuestro abrazo y ella me sonrió con la sinceridad y ternura de madre que solo ella emanaba. — Ahora apresurate a cenar y después continua con tu tarea. Es mejor trabajar con el estomago lleno. ¿no?. — se frotó el estomagó al decir eso y yo sonreí.

— Lo haré, no te preocupes. — aseguré al tiempo que me frotaba los ojos y bostezaba.

— Hasta mañana entonces cariño. — besó mi frente y se levantó de la cama.

— Hasta mañana Mamá.

Al salir, Esme cerró la puerta y entonces mi sonrisa se esfumó. Me levanté de la cama y fui a mordisquear una tostada. No pude si quiera terminar de comer una, me moría de desesperación. ¿Para qué diablos Jasper había querido hablar conmigo?. ¿por qué después de dos años?

Pudo tratarse de un asunto de vida o muerte y por puro egoísmo yo lo había ignorado. ¿Qué clase de amiga hace eso?.

La del tipo que es abandonada por dos años. Me dijo una vocesita en mi cabeza.

Lo único que le faltaba a mi lista de cosas anormales. Ser esquizofrénica. Genial Alice, vas avanzando.

Suspiré profundamente y me atreví a mirar por la ventana una vez mas antes de regresar a la cama. Él no se encontraba allí; por supuesto yo ya lo sabía, pero aun así sentí un estremecimiento en el pecho. Maldito corazón tonto.

Esa noche no logré dormir mas de una hora seguida, me desperté un montón de veces a mitad de la noche con un sudor frío en la frente, la respiración agitada y dando hondas bocanadas en busca de aire. Todo esto gracias a esas imágenes, a esos recuerdos distorsionados, a las palabras hirientes que resonaban aun en mi cabeza con el tono de voz de Jasper.

Me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada y grité con todas mis ganas cuando una vez mas desperté y para mi sorpresa había amanecido ya. Tenía la sensación de no haber dormido en días y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Sinceramente mi cama se sentía mucho mas cómoda y suave ahora que tenía que levantarme que toda la noche que estuve despertando o dando vueltas para poder dormir.

Sin embargo no me lo pensé mucho, dado que si lo hacía naturalmente preferiría quedarme en mi cama y reportarme como enferma en la escuela, pero tampoco quería quedarme allí, donde seguramente seguiría dándole vueltas al asunto de Jasper.

Como impulsada por un resorte me levanté de la cama y en tiempo récord estuve lista para la escuela. Aunque no fui demasiado rápida como para ir a pie a la escuela, así que tome el auto de mi madre y rogando a todos los dioses del Olimpo que no me fuera a estrellar contra algo o alguien. Había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que conducí.

Conecté mi Ipod al estero del auto y deje que Swan Lake de Dark Moor, inundara el ambiente, dándome algo de relajación y despejando mi mente de todo pensamiento relacionado a la pasada noche. Solo conseguía pensar en el ballet del lago de los cisnes con movimientos mas violentos debido a la versión que ahora mismo estaba escuchando.

Estacioné el auto de mi madre y con pesar despegué mi Ipod del estero, pues quería seguir escuchando esa canción, a pesar de que la había repetido al menos tres veces desde que salí de casa.

Cerré los ojos y suspire profundamente para mantener esa relajación profunda e incluso en mi mente continué reproduciendo la canción para evitar que mi burbuja de paz y tranquilidad se rompiera.

Pero esta se reventó incluso antes de lo que esperaba, pues el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando el cristal del auto me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y buscar desorientada el origen de ese sonido.

Entonces me tope con un par de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas que brillaban aun bajo el gris cielo de Forks, que brillaban aun mas al ser enmarcados por ese par de grandes cejas cafés y unos cuantos mechones de mojado cabello rubio como la paja. Esos ojos que algún día me dieron tranquilidad, ahora me provocaban nerviosismo y desesperación.

Se apartó un poco de la puerta para que yo pudiera abrirla, pero no lo hice, únicamente me quede allí, inmóvil en el caldeado interior del auto.

— Si no te das prisa van a dejarnos fuera.

El sonido de su voz amortiguado por el vidrio, llegó a mis oídos y desestabilizó mis sentidos. No podía estar pasando esto. ¿Cómo aparece así como así?, sin explicaciones y sin excusas, pretendiendo que aun somos amigos y qué nada ha pasado.

— ¿Alice?.

Eso me enfureció, el que pronunciara mi nombre así, con supuesta preocupación, como lo habría hecho dos años atrás en un día normal de preparatoria antes de que María apareciera.

— Entiendo que me odies Alice, — continuó hablando al ver que yo no diría o haría nada. — y creeme que sé que merezco esto y mucho mas, pero si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad de hablar yo...

— ¿La oportunidad dices?. — negué con la cabeza. — ¿Tú me diste la oportunidad a mi? — ataqué en directo y sin anestesia, por supuesto el punto era que le doliera.

— Fui un idiota, lo sé. He vivido arrepentido de mis actos por estos dos largos años, pero no sabía como acercarme de nuevo a ti. — Respondió y su voz denotaba arrepentimiento, real arrepentimiento, pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que con eso sería suficiente.

Desvié la mirada de sus ojos a mis manos, que estaban nerviosas y jugaban con el llavero de Esme.

— Eras mi mejor amiga, — continuó en el mismo tono de voz. — lo que mas quería en el mundo entero, mi mas preciado ser humano y lo arruine, lo arruine totalmente y lo peor de todo es que muy tarde me di cuenta del daño que te hice.

Hizo una pausa, pienso que en espera de una posible respuesta que yo pudiera darle. Por mi podía esperar sentado, no iba a decir ni una sola palabra, era él quien debía arrastrarse.

Suspiró profundamente cuando vio que no respondía nada.

— Si sirve como consuelo, — dijo al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos en el cristal del auto. — no he logrado dormir una sola noche tranquilamente desde entonces, pues al perderte no solo descubrí lo importante que eres para mi, o lo mucho que lo arruine, nuestro distanciamiento también me hizo darme cuenta de que... — tragó saliva ruidosamente y yo aproveché para espiarlo a través de mis pestañas. — me hizo darme cuenta de que yo... te amo Alice. — Mis ojos se abrieron inmensamente y mi corazón latió con furia. — No como mi amiga, no como mi hermana. Te amo realmente y ese beso inocente que nos dimos o esa única vez que tuvimos relaciones, han sido las mejores experiencias de mi vida.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se plasmo en mis labios, estaba teniendo una reacción en cadena de sentimientos; emoción, dolor, tristeza, alegría, euforia y decepción eran solo unos de los cuantos sentimientos que fueron y vinieron por mi cuerpo en menos de un minuto.

— Siempre fui un ciego Alice, — explicó y esta vez no me contuve, lo miré fijamente a los ojos. Estaba recargado en el cristal y su respiración dejaba una marca blanca en este. Sus ojos demostraban arrepentimiento incluso mas que su voz y yo estaba siendo débil. — todas esas llamadas telefónicas, toda esa confianza que una vez hubo entre nosotros, amaba todo eso, pero por sobre todo te amaba a ti. Y cuando lo descubrí me fue aun mas imposible acercarme a ti. ¿Qué tal si tú no sentías lo mismo por mi?. ¿Qué tal si huías de mi, si te burlabas de mis sentimientos?. — preguntó y suspiro.

Por supuesto yo no habría hecho eso, yo lo amaba también. Pero eso él no tenía por que saberlo, me mordí el labio inferior para evitar decir algo que lo mas seguro es que sería demasiado comprometedor. Como que la noche anterior no dormí prácticamente nada y que había despertado desesperada por las terribles pesadillas que me provocaban su ausencia.

— Soy un cobarde lo admito, al esconderme tras las faldas de María, — Pude degustar el sabor de la sangre cuando me mordí el labio con demasiada fuerza. El coraje que me hizo sentir el que él la mencionara. — nunca pude si quiera besarla sin dejar de pensar en ti. No puedo ni tocarla sin que tú imagen aparezca en mi mente y me torture. Siento como si te estuviera siendo infiel cada vez que siquiera tomó su mano. Es por eso que ayer terminé con ella. — Mi corazón de nuevo latió desenfrenado, por lo que aleje una vez mas la mirada para que no notara el estado critico en que me encontraba. — Y sea cual sea la decisión que tu corazón elija Alice, creeme que la aceptare, pero ten siempre en cuenta que eres la única mujer a la que amo y a la que amare.

Escuché como sus manos se despegaban del vidrio cual ventosas y casi enseguida sus pasos al alejarse. Sólo entonces abrí la puerta del auto y baje del auto. Concentré mi vista en el piso solo por si él continuaba por allí. Una cosa era verlo a través del cristal empañado del auto y otra muy distinta verlo directamente.

Creo que soy mas valiente cuando hay un cristal de por medio.

Llegué al salón de clases con diez minutos de retraso y por ello el profesor me mando tareas extras, me mordí la lengua para no replicar y simplemente recogí mis cosas para ir a la siguiente clase.

Iba caminando con pasos rápidos al tiempo que en mi mente se reproducían una y otra vez las palabras de Jasper. Me estaba torturando, rompiendo las reglas que yo misma me había impuesto y ni siquiera me importaba. Por poder escuchar su voz aunque sea en mi mente, estaba tirando por la borda lo poco que logré recuperarme en estos largos y tortuosos dos años.

Con cada paso que daba por el sucio suelo sentía que era como caminar entre las rosas y aun cuando me encontraba entre un mar de gente ocupada y agobiada por sus propios asuntos, sentía que el mundo entero giraba sobre mi.

Ridículo, claro. Completamente una estupidez. Aunque, todo el mundo tiene derecho a minutos de desvarío ¿no?.

Despierta Alice, alucinas de nuevo. Me riñó esa voz interior que seguía dándome desconfianza.

Además, ¿Qué tenía de malo, por una sola vez en la vida, entregarme a mis mas preciados sueños?. Quizá el dolor que sentiría cuando tuviera que despertar.

Suspiré profundamente y me recargué en la puerta de mi casillero, cerré mis ojos y abracé con fuerza mis libros. La intensidad con que mi corazón latía era alarmante, temía de un momento a otro caer muerta por la presión alta o algo por el estilo.

Si por mi fuera me arrancaría el corazón de un solo tajo, para evitarme problemas, pero era imposible, no podía siquiera controlar los latidos de este, mucho menos podría arrancarlo de su sitio. Así que continué allí, inmóvil, dejando que el órgano que técnicamente se encontraba ausente hasta el día anterior, se reencontrara con el resto de mi organismo.

Me habría quedado así toda la mañana, ¡joder!, lo habría hecho todo el año si pudiera, esto era algo hermoso, dejar mi mente volar y recordar a Jasper sin dolor, sin vacío, pero sobre todo sin tabues.

— ¿Estas muy feliz no Alice?.

Se a la perfección que la felicidad y el placer no es algo que al parecer me ha tocado disfrutar en esta vida, pero ¿Tenía que ser tan pronto cuando todo se fuera a la mierda?.

Abrí los ojos y con ellos dediqué todo mi odio al ser que tenía frente a mi.

— Metete en tus asuntos María. — escupí con el doble de veneno que ella. Si a víboras nos íbamos, yo podía llegar a ser venenosa y mi veneno la aniquilaría en un segundo.

— Continuas siendo la niña ingenua que piensa que se quedara con Jasper. ¿Cierto?. — soltó una carcajada y yo tuve que morderme el labio y apretar los puños para no lanzarme sobre ella. — Ya deberías saber que no eres la princesa de este cuento. — continuó en el mismo tono despectivo de voz.

— Eso no lo decides tú María. — contraataqué sin dejarme intimidar ni un pelo de la cabeza.

— No digo que lo haga, — alzó las manos con fingida inocencia y yo alcé los puños amenazante. — simple y sencillamente estoy aquí para advertirte Cullen o debería decir... Brandon.

Mi coraje huyó despavorido y alzando las manos a algún rincón de mi cabeza, en el que se escondió y terminantemente me dejo sola con la agonía y la rabia. El problema es que solas esas emociones me son inútiles.

— Cierra la boca — bravuconeé incapaz de pensar en un insultó mas inteligente.

— Ya no eres tan valiente ¿Verdad Brandon?. — Se rió con mas ganas mientras se recargaba en los casilleros continuos al mio, yo la seguía con la mirada, hasta estaba planeando la manera en que sus _lindos _rizos negros quedaran totalmente despeinados y¿por qué no? Manchados de rojo.

La sonrisa mas sádica que antes hubiera podido siquiera esbozar, ahora relucía en mi rostro y fue tan intimidante que incluso logro cortar su risita de raíz.

— ¿Realmente no tienes miedo María?. — pregunté aprovechando lo asustada que se veía, aunque intentara parecer normal, era obvio que estaba asustada como un gatito, y a mi me encanta jugar con los gatitos. — Sabes quien soy y quienes son mis padres y aun así te interpones en mi camino. ¿No temes que mis instintos psicópatas fluyan por mis venas y se centren en tu estético rostro?

— T...Tú no...no ha—harías eso. — afirmó pero su voz estaba tan atemorizada que de hecho resultaba graciosa. — Yo... te delataría si lo hicieras. — dijo con un poco mas de firmeza. Algo que no le serviría de nada.

— Es curioso — comencé a hablar y a avanzar en su dirección con pasos de bailarina que se dirige al vals de su vida, como si fuera la protagonista del lago de los cisnes; directo al triunfo. — pero he escuchado que... — ahora me encontraba casi sobre ella, por lo que simplemente me levanté sobre mis tobillos y susurré en su oido: — los muertos no hablan.

El gritó que María soltó entonces, hizo que todos los rezagados que venían a buscar sus libros a segundos de que las puertas de las clases se cerraran, voltearan a vernos.

— ¡Bruja!, ¡Alice Cullen eres una bruja!. — gritó y sin mas salió corriendo como si el mismo diablo la persiguiera.

Yo no pude aguantar mas, la garganta me quemaba de la desesperación que sentía por soltar las carcajadas que emití justo en el momento en que ella salió despavorida.

Reí y reí como no había reído en muchísimo tiempo, hasta me deje caer al piso para continuar riendo sin dejar de sostenerme el estomago que me dolía ya de tanto reír. Pero mi risa se cortó cuando Jasper que parecía salido de la nada se tumbó a mi lado.

— ¿Vienes a reclamarme que asustara a tú noviecita?. — pregunté alejando mi vista de él.

— No quería hablar de eso, pero ya que sacas el tema... — rodé los ojos, no estaba como para sus sermones. — pienso que fue genial Alice.

Elevé la cabeza y juro que casi me rompo el cuello cuando volteé a verlo.

— No sabes de que hablas, no escuchaste lo que yo...

Colocó su dedo en mi boca para hacer que me callara, y por supuesto yo lo hice.

— Escuché todo Alice, estaba cerca de aquí y yo... — quitó su mano de mi boca dejando un cosquilleo en extremo placentero a su paso por mi piel. — nunca debí dudar de ti. Ella realmente sabía lo...

— Shh... — negué con la cabeza y coloqué mi dedo en sus labios, tal y como él lo había hecho antes. — Si vas a pasarte el tiempo lamentandote por lo que hiciste, yo... — suspiré para reunir valor y continuar, él me miraba y buscaba en mis ojos la respuesta a mi comportamiento extraño. — yo tendré que golpearte hasta que regrese el verdadero Jasper.

Su mirada al instante se ilumino y las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron para formar una sonrisa, mi sonrisa, la misma que me había regalado en tantas ocasiones y que solo me pertenecía a mi.

— Alice, yo... tú... — Me señaló y yo sonreí, incluso dos años después seguía siendo incoherente cuando se emocionaba.

Y aunque él continuó balbuceando cosas sin sentido o siquiera coherencia, yo me entretuve observando sus facciones. Era realmente sorprendente lo que dos años podían hacer en la apariencia física de alguien. En Jasper por ejemplo, le habían ido de maravilla esos dos años. ¿Sus pómulos siempre estuvieron así de marcados? O ¿su mentón siempre fue tan cuadrado y perfecto?. Parecía un miembro activo de el escuadrón de soldados, inclusos sus mechones rubios ahora se veían mas dorados y deslumbrantes, pero eran sus labios los que atraían mas mi mirada, como la miel a las abejas.

Sus labios se movían intentando pronunciar oraciones completas y coherentes, la sonrisa seguía allí levemente distorsionada por el movimiento. Sus labios eran de un tono pálido como todo en el lo era y no eran extremadamente rellenos, solo lo necesario para moldearse con los mios.

Y sin detenerme a pensar en lo que pasaría acorté la distancia entre sus labios y los mios. La reacción fue como lo sería una chispa de fuego en la dinamita. Explosiva.

Sus labios apresaron los mios primero con sorpresa, después con necesidad y urgencia, sus movimiento eran los de un adicto que recaía con su bebida favorita y yo no me quede atrás. Mordí su labio inferior y lo recorrí con mi lengua hasta casi memorizarlo. Él por su parte acariciaba mi lengua con la suya cada cierto tiempo, sin dejar de saborear mi labio superior.

Lentamente nuestras respiraciones se volvieron erráticas por la falta de oxigeno, pero no nos importo. Continuamos besándonos, acariciándonos, expresando físicamente lo mucho que nos amábamos y cuando nos habíamos hecho falta.

Es curioso como tú vida puede cambiar en veinticuatro horas, pero para dos personas que están predestinadas a estar juntas, pienso que es aun mas fácil, pues nunca es tarde o temprano. Todo se da en el momento adecuado, cuando sus corazones y almas han superados las pruebas mas fuertes que el mismo amor pone ante ti.

* * *

**Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo, con este one**—**shot para un contest. Me he emocionado tanto porqué es de uno de mis grupos de Gothic metal favoritos y si alguien por allí ha leido mi long**—**fic _psicofonias, _vera que las Alice son muy similares, puesto que tienen ciertos parecidos conmigo. No es un autoretrato, no claro que no, esas Alice son mas geniales (y mas valientes) que yo. Pero de cualquier manera tenemos gustos similares y pensamientos similares. **

**En fin, les traigo este fic y deseo que si les gusto, puedan apoyarme con su voto cuando comiencen las votaciones claro y bueno yo les avisaría que día. ¿Ok?. Entonces nos leemos hehe. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!.**

- **AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy!.**


	2. Votaciones

**Disclaimer: **Se a la perfección que las notas de autor en FF, estan prohibidas, sin embargo esta única ocasión es necesaria, sin embargo al final del contest esta nota desaparecerá.

Hola!

Chicas lamento tanto haber desaparecido de Fanfiction, pero lo que pasa es que estoy pasando por un severo bloque ocasionado por fuertes problemas personales y porque me encuentro a finales de mi ultimo semestre de la preparatoria, lo que traducido significa tarea a montones diario. (es horrible!).

Sin embargo, les prometo que a penas me recupere de ambas cosas tendrán las actulizaciones de todas mis historias, me duele en el alma no poder escribir y a veces me odio a mi misma, en serio chicas, hasta yo misma me odio, me veo en el espejo y me frunzo el ceño. hehehe.

Bueno, les pido de corazón me comprendan y que cuando actualice cualquiera de mis historias aun quieran leerme, es tan doloroso vivir sin Fanfiction, pero por ahora es necesario.

Se muy bien que las notas de autor estan prohibidas en FF, sin embargo necesitaba decirles el motivo de porque mi larga ausencia, y si me odian, bien. Lo tengo merecido.

Una cosa mas, como bien saben esta historia esta participando en el contest: The evanescence fanfic contest. y las votaciones han comenzado ya, así que por favor les pido me ayuden con su voto. Se que a todas las que dejaron review les fasino la historia, así que no sean malitas y apoyenme ¿si?.

De igual modo debe haber muchas chicas que aunque no dejaron review, leyeron la historia y les encantó, así que también ayudenme con su voto. ¿si?

Lo que deben hacer, es ir al perfil de contest: fanfiction(.)net/u/2798846/The_Evanescence_Fanfic_Contest (eliminen el parentesis)

en la parte superior del perfil, encontraran una Poll (encuesta), allí seleccionaran la opcion: vote now! y entre las opciones, deben votar por la opcion que dice: El estigma by Alice-Ahtziry-Whitlock-Darcy

¡Tu voto podría hacer la diferencia!.

Es en serio, yo he hecho dos contest, el de my amado BFF y the paramore fanfic twilight contest. y en ambas ocaciones, un sólo voto ha hecho la diferencia para dejar dos historias empate. así que no se lo piensen mucho, vayan ahora mismo y apoyenme con su voto. Tú di si la historia merece o no ganar, pero si piensas que si lo merece, ¡Entonces vota!.

Es todo por mi parte chicas, espero regresar pronto a escribir, maldito bloqueo ¡lo odio!.

-AliCe Ahtziry Whitlock Darcy.


End file.
